Love Me
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Levi x Reader x Neko!Levi] [AU]


"Cat, get the fucking hell off the table."

Pale eyes darted over at Levi as the ebony feline rebelliously sunk himself into the glass.

"Cat, get off there! I just washed that!"

Lifting his rear in the air, Rivaille's little body trembled, retaining every bit of energy he possessed for the attack. His master took a step back.

"Don't you fucking dare," he growled.

But, when did he ever heed his master's word?

Silently and faster than lightning, the cat lunged at him. His teeth dug into his thigh, and his claws pierces through his clothes into the tender skin. With a how, Levi's hands quickly latched onto the wound. Despite his own strength, the kitten proved to be quite the muscular one himself as he refused to be pried away from his target.

You always longed for a cat, but you never seemed to have enough money to purchase one. Every time you strolled by a pet store, Levi always noticed the sad, longing in your eyes as you watched the adorable balls of fur wrestle with each other or play with their toys. However, one fateful day, as your husband watched the rain beat the windows of the bus he boarded, he heard a strangled cry below him: a tiny, black kitten, its fur mangled and wet, leapt onto the seat next to him, paws resting on the top of the headrest. He looked not much more than four weeks old. Levi wondered if maybe he was lost or abandoned, but as the helpless animal sensed his body heat, he immediately pressed his frigid self up to his pant leg, stretched out. At first, he felt some repulsion. Who knew where this cat had been? But, as he spotted a few tiny pieces of spinal cord raising his skin, he couldn't deny the tug at his heart strings. Suddenly, an idea came to him: the cat was free and unclaimed. He needed nurturing and a place rest. Wrapping the feathery body in his coat, he took you home and became your kitty, Rivaille.

Right now, he regretted that day.

With a exasperated grunt, Levi finally pulled the feline off his person by the scruff of his neck. The glare in both of their eyes were enough to either terrify even the strongest man alive or make the most serious philosopher laugh; a midget thug attempting to trump over a thug kitten? Who wouldn't laugh?

Levi slowly raised a finger, directing it at his foe. Of course, Rivaille snapped at it. He never resisted such an opportunity.

"Alright, Cat. I thought I told you-"

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"

Levi's grip loosened at the sound of your voice. Sensing this, the cat broke free and ran to the front door.

"Wait! No!" he dive-bombed after the animal, nearly falling on his face in the process.

It was pointless trying to race him to you. Shortly after he brushed himself off, he perceived your sweet voice, cooing softly,

"Aw, hey, Rivaille. How's my sweet baby?"

The sight of you pressing your cheek into Rivaille's, scratching behind his ears made Levi sick. Completely contrary to his aggressive nature previously, all anger melted away instantly, and here he was, squinting his eyes and purring loudly.

After Levi brought home the sick thing, you immediately took him under your wing and nursed him back to health. Throughout his recovery process, your husband found your affections towards the cat endearing. It showed off your caring, nurturing side, making him really see what a good mother you'd make one day.

But, when Rivaille regained all his energy, he didn't find it so cute anymore. Around you, the cat was precious and loving. Never did a minute go by in which he wasn't curled in your lap, sleeping or purring. Around Levi, he took a 180 degree turn for the worst, transforming into the devil incarnate. He batted and scratched him when he walked by. He hissed and spat at him for no reason. Anything Levi straightened up or cleaned, the kitten would deliberate walk over and mess up again.

To top it all off, Rivaille was just as possessive of you as Levi.

An unadulterated rage bubbled in Levi's stomach as he watched you plant kisses atop Rivaille's little black head.

"What the hell, [Name]?" he hissed. "You not paying attention to me anymore?"

"Oh, Levi," you took him by the cheek and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Great to be home."

"Mm," he replied, aching for more of your lips, which you of course happily obliged.

But, before he could really enjoy it, a hair raising spit cut through the silence. Without warning, red scratches you left across Levi's jaw.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Cat!?"

"Rivaille!" you scolded, placing the cat on the floor. "That was mean!"

"Pfft," he folded his arms over his chest. "He knows it. That cat hates me."

You raised an eyebrow at him: how could you argue? You witnessed it everyday, and it broke your heart to see Levi suffer because of the pet you cared for so much and grew unspeakably fond of.

"Um, yeah," you took him by the hand and lead him to the couch in the living room. You pulled him down comfortably next to you. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

He tilted his head. "What's the matter?"

Before you could continue, as expected, Rivaille's jumped up on the other side of you, curling up snuggly against your thigh. You gave him a sad smile and a light stroke.

"I know we've been talking a lot about maybe moving to a new house," you began. "Starting a family and all that. It makes me really excited but," you glanced down at your furry companion. "I love Rivaille. He was your gift to me, and I've taken good care of him. But, I also know he makes you miserable," you closed your eyes and sighed. "If you say yes, I've already talked to Hanji about maybe taking him. She likes him, and he likes her. He wouldn't be driving you insane. I could still visit," you dragged a finger over the cat's face and under his chin, triggering purrs louder than a motor.

Levi chewed the inside of his lip. The fact that you were willing to give up the pet you loved so dearly for his sake swelled his heart to the point of bursting. He brought that cat home to you, and now, because of him, Rivaille's fate of staying with the Ackerman family hung in the balance. As much as he struggled head to head with the little devil, he couldn't make you give him up.

With a low groan, he pressed his thumb and index into the bridge of his nose.

"Well," he grumbled. "if we're in a bigger house with a yard and all that shit, he might be happier."

Your eyebrows raised.

"Plus, he'd have bugs, rats and other vermin to terrorize," he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. "How's that sound?"

Suppressing a squeal of joy, you tackled your husband, knocking him back on the sofa.

"Oof!" he grunted. "Get off me, woman."

Your eyes sparkled with affection. "Thank you, Levi!

"Don't mention-"

Before he could finish his sentence, you pressed your lips onto his, knotting your fingers in his locks. With a low hum vibrating his chest, he slipped his arms around his waist, locking them at the small of your back. He loved it any time he did something made you happy, but it was even better when he got a little loving out of it.

Then, tiny foot steps padded their way around the cushions over to him. Levi's eyes shot open a he nearly shoved you off.

"Oh, fu-ow!"

Rivaille repetitively batted his arm.

"Watch it, CAT," he growled. "This is my time with Mommy."

Ignoring him completely, he continued the gentle smacks.

"Aw," you chuckled. "He's saying, 'love me, Daddy! Love me!'"

He scoffed. "Yeah right."

Shaking your head, you lifted yourself just a little, allowing the kitten to step across his chest and curl up, fitting himself in the space you created for him. After you rested yourself in the niche between Levi and the couch, you rested your head against his shoulder. Finally, Rivaille closed his eyes and started to purr.

Your husband blinked dumbfounded. "What the hell?"

"See? What did I tell you?" you giggled.

With a defeated sigh, and for the first time since he brought him off that damn icebox of a bus, Levi tenderly stroked Rivaille's velvety head. For the first time in his entire time living with you two, the kitten purred lovingly at his master's touch.

"Oi, Cat, get your ass out of my face."

"Reow!"

"What the hell-!?"

"Never touch Rivaille's butt-he hates that..."

"Thanks for telling me. Now, get me the damn first aid kit."


End file.
